the vimpire rose
by horoxlen.kyumin.2min.eunhae
Summary: "¿crees en los fantasmas?" fue la pregunta de su mejor amigo. "No" fue la escasa respuesta que fue dada al peli-rosa. "¿crees en los vampiros?" Naruto solo se quedó serio, sin decir nada, miró con grandes ojos inquisidores a Shuichi. "No" y el peli-rosa se exasperó por la manera de ser de su amigo, "yo si creo en los vampiros, conozco a uno" Naruto lo vio como si estuviera loco.


Era de noche, no había ningún alma en la calle, la luna llena sobresalía en el cielo con unas hermosas estrellas, que la acompañaban. Una sombra tenebrosa surcaba los cielos, haciendo que una atmosfera de terror se sintiera por los aires. Muchas personas tenían sus casas cerradas con llaves, de puertas a ventanas, nadie podía entrar, ni el más escurridizo aire podría entrar en la casa, la razón era, porqué en esa ciudad a vitaban muchos seres oscuros que les querían hacer daño y por miedo a eso, se encerraban en sus casas cuando era de noche.

La silueta que andaba rondado por todo el lugar del oscuro cielo, se detuvo en una casa, que le llamo mucho la atención, en una habitación se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, el niño era rubio, de tez morena, y de unos grandes e inocentes ojos azules, que miraban el cielo embelesado, la silueta se preguntó: ¿Qué hacía ese pequeño, a esa hora despierto y con la ventana a vierta? Se extrañó y sorprendió cuando ese niño de mirada angelical, lo miró a él, una mirada penetrante, una mirada sin miedo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue de que ese pequeño ser, le sonriera con dulzura.

No sé qué fue lo que le hizo ese pequeño mocoso, porqué al instante sintió un calor estremecer su pecho, y una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, su mirada no podía apartarla de ese pequeño ser que le estaba cambiando, y no por fuera, si no que por dentro. Una sensación que nadie nunca en su larguísima vida allá provocado, silenciosamente se acercó a la ventana del niño, quien no se inmuto a su cercanía, pero no grito ni objeto cuando entró en la habitación.

Él niño no le apartaba la vista a esa silueta que no se dejaba ver, ya que esté andaba encapuchado con lo cual no se podía ver su rostro, pero si su piel, de un color tan blanco como el mismísimo papel, el niño, se acercó a él, sin temor que se pudiera ver u oler. Él que tenía miedo era él, tenía miedo de lastimarlo y que el pobre niño inocente muriera en sus manos, no por acto voluntario, pero no quería que eso pasara, así que retrocedió algunos pasos, pero no pudo seguir más ya que una pared de la habitación lo detuvo, el rubio, corrió hacía él y abrazo sus piernas.

-Siempre te eh querido conocer en persona.

Fueron las palabras de ese pequeño, que por más que lo negara había caído rendido a sus pies. No lo podía soportar, pero tenía que, ya que no lo quería lastimar, pero su sangre lo llamaba, esa deliciosa sangre que de lejos presintió, que quiso beberla desde el momento que sus fosas nasales detectó, esa deliciosa esencia. Él pequeño no se alejaba ni un centímetro de él, tampoco lo quería él.

-Suéltame o te mataré.

No lo decía en serió, pero tenía que hacer algo para que el pequeño rubio se alejara de él de una buena vez. Pero el niño se aferró más a las piernas del individuo, quien con más cercanía del otro, más sentía la sed de sangre.

-No quiero. Siempre eh querido conocer personas como tú.

Fueron de nuevo las palabras del pequeño, que con una sonrisa tan cálida dejo de abrazar al hombre, quien esté sintió un vació cuando esto sucedió, pero lo que le sorprendió fue de que él niño tomara, con sus pequeñas manos, su mano izquierda, llevándolo hasta su cama. El pequeño se sentó y palmeo el lado izquierdo para que se sentará a su lado. El hombre, dudo unos momentos, pero al ver la mirada de él niño, no lo aguanto más y se sentó a su lado, con la mirada en el suelo, pensando si era correcto seguir dentro de esa habitación, escucho una risita, que lo desconcertó y miró al niño que lo miraba con mucho amor, sintió escocer su rostro por lo que bajo de nuevo la mirada. Sabía que se estaba comportando tan estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo, el niño, lo estaba volviendo estúpido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Escuchó decir de los labios del pequeño, lo volteo a ver y vio que en su bello e infantil rostro está adornado una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sasuke.

Fue la corta y seca respuesta que recibió el pequeño. Pero eso le bastaba, con solo saber el nombre de ese individuo que está a su lado le bastaba.

-Mi nombre es Naruto.

Sasuke volteo haber al niño quien lo miraba seriamente, en realidad, no sabía porque le había dicho su nombre, pero fue un impulso y cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya no pudo enmendarlo. Pero lo que no sabía Sasuke era del porqué Naruto le estaba diciendo su nombre, se estaba exponiendo, al igual que el por revelar su nombre.

-¿Te quieres quedar con migo a dormir? Estoy solo, y no quiero estarlo.

Pero Sasuke se tenía que marchar cuanto antes, porque algo le decía que si no salía de ahí iban a ver muchos problemas con los padres del rubio.

-Lo siento, niño, pero no puedo. Tengo que salir de este lugar cuanto antes. Yo no debería de estar aquí, es más nunca debí de conocerte.

Escucho unos pequeños sollozos al momento de poder salir por la ventana, así que se dio media vuelta y lo que vio le partió el corazón, el pequeño niño estaba llorando a mares, tenía sus dos manitas intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero eso era imposible ya que no dejaban de salir de esas cuencas azulinas que portaba el rubio. Con mucho dolor en su pecho, por ver al pequeño llorar, se acercó a él y se puso a su altura, le acaricio el cabello para después, con sus dos pulgares, secar las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro, tanta fue la ternura con que se las limpio, que hiso que el niño se sintiera feliz y a la vez se sonrojara.

-¿Puedo ver tu rostro por última vez?

Sasuke se enterneció al escuchar lo que le dijo entre hipidos, así que se dejó ver el rostro. Sasuke se impresiono que el niño de ojos como el cielo con sus pequeñitas manos recorrían con curiosidad su rostro. Vio que Naruto tenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy hermosa que nunca en su larga vida había visto una como esa, era como si fuese un rayo de sol, no, no podía decir eso, ya que esa sonrisa era más que un rayo de luz, esa sonrisa era como el mismísimo sol, y eso que no le gusta el día, pero esa sonrisa lo cautivo, lo dejo mudo, se le quedó viendo fascinado, si los humanos fueran así de inocentes que él todo sería mejor, no hubiera guerra contra ellos y vivirían felices, y ellos se alimentarían de animales, pero los humanos eran tercos y no querían tener a una raza poderosa y tenebrosa en su ciudad, por eso habían muchas personas que se iban de ahí para otra donde no hubieran vampiros.

-No te vayas por favor.

Le susurro rogando Naruto a Sasuke, pero Sasuke sabía que no podía quedarse todo el tiempo con Naruto, él sabía de qué estaba prohibido acercársele a los humanos más allá de solo tomar su sangre, su padre el rey de todos los vampiros, le advirtió de que no se acercará a ningún ser humano si no es para atacarla. Y él quebranto la ley de su padre, se acercó a un humano.

-No puedo.

-¿Porque?

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza, viendo como las cejas rubias se contraían entre sí, sonrío, de nuevo, con dulzura. Ese chico, no sabía que era lo que le hiso para que el frío y serio carácter de Sasuke cambiara radicalmente junto a él.

-Es peligroso.

Naruto solo bajo la mirada, con signos de querer llorar más, pero en un rápido movimiento Sasuke, tomo la barbilla de Naruto elevando así su rostro, para que de nueva cuenta sus ojos se encontrarán, viendo Sasuke que los ojos azulinos del rubio se estaban cristalizando.

-No llores por favor, no me gusta que llores. Me rompes el corazón cada vez que te veo así, te prometo que nos encontraremos luego ¿sí?

El rubiales solo asintió a lo que el azabache le había propuesto, pero aun así a él no le gustaba que el azabache se alejara de él, se sentía solo, aun cuando tenía a sus padres y demás amigos. Había leído acerca de los vampiros, personas iguales que Sasuke, y sabía que ellos chupaban sangre para sobrevivir, de humanos como de animales. No podían estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, ya que se debilitan y pierden todo su poder. Personas altas, de pelo y ojos negros, de pálida piel, y tan fríos como un tempano de hielo. Sabía también que cuando se están extinguiendo la raza vampírica, buscan a humanos puros e inocentes, para convertirlos como ellos.

Naruto lo sabía, sabía que si se convertía en uno de ellos podía tener serca al pelinegro, quería conocer más sobre esa raza que su padre siempre le decía que no se acercara a ninguno de ellos, por supuesto Naruto no lo escuchó he hiso lo que su padre le había prohibido.

-¿Y si me conviertes en vampiro? Así podré saber más sobre ustedes.

Sasuke se sorprendió de lo que el pequeño le dijo, era una invitación muy tentadora, hacer que el pequeño ser, se convirtiera en vampiro. Pero para hacer eso, se necesitan muchas cosas, cosas que el ahora no podía tener, pero además de eso, era muy arriesgado, muchas personas murieron antes de que la transformación estuviera completa y exponer a ese niño haría que muriera en menos de un segundo, y no quería que su padre se enterase. Estaba condenado a la tortura que su padre Fugaku le tenía preparado.

-No.

-¿No?

Naruto lo vio triste, desamparado, su ojos poco a poco empezaron a cristalizarse, poco a poco lágrimas corrían por esos regordetes y lisas mejillas. No quería dejar a su investigación por nada de él mundo, si lo hacía moriría de tristeza. Pero de pronto Naruto se acordó de algo que leyó en los libros acerca sobre los vampiros.

-¿Y si, me dejas una marca, para que cuando crezca vengas por mí y me conviertas en vampiro?

A Sasuke eso le sorprendió, que el niño sepa mucho de ellos y que a él no se pudiera ocurrir esa grandiosa idea.

-Naruto, quédate quieto y no grites de dolor cuando te muerda.

El rubiales solo asintió con la cabeza y se tapó la boca con su pequeña mano. Sasuke se preparó, sacó sus afilados dientes y los penetro dentro de la piel del niño, quien al sentir un dolor escocer en la parte en que Sasuke le mordió, sintió como era su sangre succionada por el morocho, quien con hambre sacaba la sangre del rubio, no tanta, pero algo para que el rubio se sintiera mareado. Cuando Sasuke acabó de chupar la sangre del rubio, le lamió la zona mordida, haciendo que su saliva hiciera como una sustancia curativa para los dos orificios en su garganta dejando dos marquitas como dos picadas de zancudo.

-Prometo venir por ti cuando cumplas los 16 años.

Acarició el rostro del pequeño infante, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba inconsciente por el producto del dolor que le hizo pasar. Así como llegó a esa habitación, así salió. Dejando atrás una promesa, que pronto cumpliría y traería consigo, pero para ese entonces, pedía a Dios que él pequeño rubiales, no se olvidara de él.


End file.
